Drôle de pâques
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Heero vient de partir en mission mais les choses ne se passent pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé


**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Heero,

**Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 30/03/2019

* * *

Drôles de Pâques

* * *

Heero se sent acculé, il a beau regarder à droit ou à gauche, il ne voit pas comment il va pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois. Pourtant, il avait respecté le plan à la lettre. Il devait rentrer dans ce bâtiment, se rendre jusqu'au bureau central, télécharger toutes les données qu'il y avait sur l'ordinateur de manière à savoir les prochains plans d'OZ.

Il ne devait y avoir personne. Duo avait fait la surveillance durant trois jours d'affilée pour plus de sûreté. Et tous les jours, tout le monde était parti vers dix-huit heures. Il y avait des rondes toute la nuit, mais il avait bien évité les soldats au moment de rentrer.

Il n'y avait pas de systèmes de protection et de surveillance à part les trois hommes qui tournaient à l'extérieur.

Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils savaient préparer une mission, ils n'étaient pas des manchots. Tout avait été fait, repérage, surveillance, cyber espionnage.

La nuit, les bureaux devaient être vides, c'est pour ça qu'il était là à passer minuit. Le plan s'était passé sans anicroche, il n'y avait même pas un mot de passe sur les ordinateurs. Il le pensait bien, trop de personnes devaient les utiliser durant une journée. Et s'il y en avait un, il le trouverait en évidence sur le bureau. Il n'était pas si fort que ça avec un PC, il n'était pas plus doué que ses camarades, il devait l'avoir sous la main pour le pirater.

Il avait vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'alarme avant de faire son petit travail de copiage. Il ne devait même pas effacer le disque dur. On ne devait pas savoir que maintenant les G-boys connaissaient les plans d'OZ pour ne pas se retrouver dans leurs pattes et ainsi pouvoir plus facilement éviter les secteurs qu'ils vont surveiller.

Heero ferme les yeux, ça ne peut se terminer de cette façon, ça n'est pas possible. Il doit trouver une solution pour se sortir de là et retrouver la voiture cachée sur la colline. Est-ce que c'est cette dernière qui aurait signalé sa présence ?

Il rouvre les yeux, c'est plus pratique pour ne pas se faire surprendre par l'ennemi. En plus, ils sont ridicules avec leurs petites pattes qui dépassent de leur tenue complètement jaune. C'est idiot comme couleur et tellement voyant. Quand et comment OZ a-t-il pu les engager ? Ils n'ont pas été mis au courant, c'est la première fois qu'il en croise des pareils.

Heero met sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler, il ne sortira jamais, il y en a qui sortent de partout, ils sont de plus en plus. Ils ne sont pas grands, dix centimètres, mais ils sont au moins une centaine devant lui maintenant, c'est foutu.

Alors qu'il cherche une solution pour leur échapper, en un seul mouvement, la masse jaune se jette sur lui. Il doit aller au combat. Horreur suprême, comment est-ce qu'ils connaissent son nom ?

« Heero ! Heero ! Réveille-toi ! Et lâche-moi. »

Yuy écarquille des yeux. Il n'est plus dans cette base d'OZ, mais dans sa chambre de la maison qu'il habite avec Maxwell depuis cinq ans maintenant. Il tient son compagnon par la gorge. Ce dernier à la main sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Mais il est certain qu'il n'allait pas le laisser le maltraiter ainsi encore longtemps avant de réagir, ça s'entend rien qu'au son de sa voix.

« C'est de ta faute », accuse Heero en asseyant dans le lit.

« Ah bon et qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ! » s'indigne Maxwell en s'installant face à son amant.

« Tu as voulu regarder un film de saison en mangeant des cochonneries. »

« Des tartines grillées beurrées et des granulés aux chocolats ainsi que des guimauves, tu appelles ça des cochonneries ? D'accord les guimauves, je veux bien. »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ton film n'était pas stupide ! »

« Excuse-moi Heero, mais dans la vie, il n'y a pas que le travail et le sexe. On bosse toute la journée ensemble. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait le soir ? On fait des rapports et on a des rapports. J'avais envie qu'on partage autre chose pour une fois. Demain, c'est Pâques, pour une fois qu'on n'est pas en mission ! »

Maxwell se fait fusiller du regard. Ça le fait réfléchir. Heero a bien dit que c'était de sa faute parce qu'ils avaient regardé un film. Qu'est-ce qui a pu le traumatiser dans l'animé _HOP _? Lui l'avait trouvé adorable ce petit lapin qui voulait devenir batteur dans un groupe et non lapin de Pâques. Il y avait de l'humour, du rebondissement. D'accord, il y avait eu un coup d'État, un poussin qui voulait devenir la prochaine poule de Pâques avec une armée de poussins, mais pas de quoi en faire un cauchemar, si ?

En tout cas, si c'est ça, il ne va pas lui proposer de regarder _Gremlins _à Noël.

« Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que je te demande de me raconter ton rêve ? » demande Duo en n'arrivant pas à masquer un micro sourire.

« Rien qu'en voyant ta tête, NON ! » lâche Yuy en se couchant dos à son amant.

Bon, il ne saura pas aujourd'hui ce qu'a déclenché ce cauchemar, mais il sent qu'il doit se faire pardonner pour l'avoir vexé. Alors, il vient se coucher en cuillère derrière son compagnon. Il éteint la lumière et lui murmure à l'oreille.

« On est les plus forts de toute façon, tu le sais, on survit toujours. »

Yuy lui prend la main qu'il avait déposée sur son ventre, il la porte à sa bouche. Duo sait que c'est oublié, qu'il ne lui en veut plus. Il pourra peut-être même lui proposer un autre film un jour en choisissant mieux et ensemble.

Fin d'écriture 02/04/2019 

Bonnes fêtes et ne mangez pas trop de chocolat


End file.
